one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hisoka vs. Orochimaru
Hisoka vs Orochimaru is the first episode of JordanLovesLizards's first season of One Minute Melees. The battle features Hisoka from the Hunter x Hunter series and Orochimaru from the Naruto series. Introduction ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! PLAYER 1 chooses Hisoka. PLAYER 2 chooses Orochimaru. ARE YOU READY? LET'S ROCK! / NOT YET BATTLE! Hisoka is taking a casual stroll through a forest. He walks past a river and hears rustling in the trees. Hisoka: Hm? The rustling continues and Hisoka looks at the trees. Hisoka: I know you're there. There's no point hiding. The rustling stops, but Hisoka throws his cards at the tree, slicing through a branch and causing Orochimaru to fall out. He quickly stands back up and walks up to Hisoka. Orochimaru: You will make a great test subject... Hisoka: That's what you want, is it? Well, I don't want to be an experiment. But I sense how strong you are! If it's a fight you want, then I'm more than willing to give you one! GET READY FIGHTERS! ENGAGE! 60 seconds! Hisoka and Orochimaru lunge at each other, exchanging a few blows before Orochimaru grabs him. Orochimaru throws Hisoka, then punches him a few times. Orochimaru throws a kunai at Hisoka, who catches it, but doesn't notice the explosive tag. The tag explodes, sending Hisoka into the air. Orochimaru then combos him before knocking him down to the ground. 50 seconds! Hisoka quickly stands up and point at Orochimaru, sticking him with Bungee Gun. Hisoka pulls Orochimaru in and combos him with a flurry of kicks and punches before sticking him again and pulling him down to the ground. Hisoka then brings out his playing cards and throws them at Orochimaru. Orochimaru is cut by the cards, but uses a substitution jutsu to escape. Orochimaru appears behind Hisoka, catching him off guard. 40 seconds! Orochimaru uses a fire jutsu, burning Hisoka. He then proceeds to combo him with a number of punches and kicks before kicking him into the ground. Orochimaru throws down a number of explosive tags, which detonate around Hisoka. Hisoka stands up and throws more playing cards, but Orochimaru dodges the cards. However, Hisoka throws out more Bungee Gum and makes him fall out of the tree Orochimaru is standing in. 30 seconds! Hisoka kicks Orochimaru several times before kicking him into the air and throwing cards. Orochimaru is slashed by the cards and is brought back down with Bungee Gum. Hisoka continues to combo him, but Orochimaru manages to dodge a punch and punches him back. Orochimaru proceeds to use his Shadow Clone technique to dash around Hisoka, with each clown hitting him at least once. Hisoka then throws a number of cards around to disperse the clones. 20 seconds! Orochimaru stretches his arm towards Hisoka, grabs him and pulls him in for a punch. He thens summons several snakes, which surround Hisoka. Hisoka throws his playing cards at each of the snakes, injuring each of them. 10 seconds! Orochimaru summons more snakes from his sleeves and uses Shunshin to get behind Hisoka faster than he can react. The snakes all bite Hisoka at once and he collapses from the venom. K'.O!' Hisoka lies on the ground, bleeding and turning blue from the snake venom. Orochimaru laughs and drags him away. Orochimaru: Your abilities will make this experiment interesting... WINNER This melee's winner is..... Orochimaru! Notes from the author Hey, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed my first episode of One Minute Melee. I will be making more of these and currently have about five seasons planned out with a few off-season episodes inbetween. On a side note, feel free to leave constructive criticism and tell me how I can improve. Also, feel free to guess who the characters on the Select Your Character image are fighting! Jordan. Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees